


Photographs

by rundownserene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rundownserene/pseuds/rundownserene
Summary: Kenma x Fem! ReaderYou were a girl who loved photography. He was a boy who loved video games and was a setter on the volleyball team. What happens when two shy people come together?
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this first chapter originally on Wattpad but since I am new here I decided I would take it down from there and post it here instead

You were a second year at Nekoma high who studied photography and loved flowers. You were quite shy so you didn't really socialize with those in your classes. Because you were one of few photography students who owned their own camera and had a lot of free time you were often asked to take photos around the school for other organizations such as yearbook. Sometimes sports teams would ask you to take group and individual photos for them. You were always happy to accept their requests because it gave you the chance to use photography skills you normally don't practice such as portraits. Today was one of those days, after school you had to head over to the gym to take a group photo of the boys volleyball team. 

Your teacher let you out of class a little early so you could head over to the gym and set things up. You had to choose where you would take the photo, set up the lighting, and clean up the area a bit. By the time you were done setting things up the volleyball boys had just begun coming in. Once they were all changed in their game uniforms you started lining them up by height until everyone was in frame. You took a few shots and was about to head out when the coach asked about individual portraits of the players. You had not originally planned for this and was not sure where you would set up for those shots. "I'm sorry I forgot to ask but could you please? They're for our website" he asked. You decided that it would be fine since you had nothing else going on for the rest of the day. "Yeah that's fine I can fit that in but I need to find a place to set up" you explained. "Well why not right here in the gym?" he offered. "I think these shots would look nice with a back drop I have in the photography room" you explained. You didn't know if anyone else was currently using the equipment you now needed since you had only check out what was used for the group shot. "I have to go check I have the equipment available and it might take me a little bit of time to set up" you explained. "Oh! I could send over some boys to help you". Before you could tell him that it was fine and you could handle this on your own he called the team over. "Who can help our lovely photographer here set things up at another location for individual portraits?" he asked. It looked like no one was going to volunteer so you stepped in. "Oh no its alr-" but before you could finish someone offered. "We can help" a tall boy with black hair said as he walked forward, patting the back of another boy who moved with him. "Okay you two go help" the coach smiled, and with that you were walking back to the main building with two boys trailing after you.

You walked in silence for a little bit before the boy with black hair said something. "Hey, I've seen you around before" he said as he caught up to you. "Oh cool. I don't think I've taken pictures for the boys volleyball team before though" you replied, puzzled. "No, you're in our math class" the other boy said very quietly. "Oh really? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you guys then" you apologized. "Yeah but you never talk" said the taller boy. "Yeah that's because I tend to be pretty shy". "Oh so is this one right here" the same boy said as he slapped the others back. 

We had finally gotten to the photography classroom. It was empty so it was safe to say that everyone had already left to their other activities or for the day. You walked over to the storage closet and found the backdrop you wanted. The boys helped you set it up and during that time they introduced themselves to you. You learned that the tall boy was Tetsuro Kuroo and the shorter boy with blond hair was Kenma Kozume. Once things were set up Kuroo ran over to the gym to go get the other boys, leaving you and Kenma all alone. It was awkward as the two of you sat there in silence waiting for the others to arrive. "Hey kenma can you help me test the setup before the others arrive?" you asked, hoping relieve the awkwardness atmosphere. "Sure" he said, walking over to where the camera was set up. You had him sit down on a stool and took a few shots. You reviewed them and thought something looked odd. You noticed he wasn't smiling in any of the pictures and that he looked a little sad. "Hey um... could you maybe try a little small smile for this next shot?" "Oh, um yeah I'll try" he replied. Even though his smile was small you thought it looked better. "Okay! thank you for helping me". "no problem". 

After that the rest of the team showed up. You lined them up by number and took their photo one by one. When it was Kenma's turn you motioned from behind the camera to make that small little smile again, a small smiling forming on your own face when he did. Once everyone was done they thanked you and headed to practice. You told the coach you would have the photos to him soon after you made some small edits to them. As everyone was walking out you turned to start putting everything away starting with putting your beloved camera in its case. As you were zipping the case up you heard some noise from the corner of the room. You looked over and saw Kuroo and Kenma taking down the backdrop you used. "Oh! Guys you really don't need to do that I can get that myself" you said. "Nah it's fine we got it" Kuroo said. "So um... where do you want this?" "I can put it back in the closet" you said, taking the rolled up backdrop and walking it in storage. 

As you were walking out the boys walked with you. You were leaving the school from the entrance close to the gym so it was a coincidence they were heading the same way. "You know you're a pretty cool gal" Kuroo chuckled. "Oh no not really" you said shyly. "I think its cool you know how to take good photos" he said, patting you on the back which made you jump. "Um Kuroo maybe don't do that" Kenma said. With that you reached the doors and were about to head your separate ways. "Thanks Kenma" you whispered. "Bye guys! It was nice to meet you" you smiled as you waved to the two and started to walk away. "See you around" Kuroo waved. Kenma was waving too but he was hiding his face by looking at the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

When you got home you ate and did your homework for the night which didn't take you very long. You took a quick shower and unpacked your camera. You pulled up the photos on your laptop and plopped on your bed. You went one by one and made some minor touch ups to the photos. When you got to the ones of Kenma you stopped, analyzing it more than the others. You really did like the small smile he gave, you thought it was cute. Your fingers seemed to move on their own as you were lost in thought and next thing you knew your printer in the corner of the room came to life. Oh no no no you thought as you sprung up from your bed and ran over to it. When the printer was done you held the photo in your hands. There he was, Kenma smiling at you. Embarrassed you opened the drawer of your desk and hid it in there. You went back to your working spot and finished the rest of the photos. After finalizing them you emailed them to coach Nekomata and headed to bed, hoping to shake off your embarrassment of printing that photo of Kenma.

The next day at school things were pretty much the same as always. You went to your classes, silently did your work, and didn't socialize with anyone. During your lunch break you decided to go sit outside instead of your normal hideout in the photography room. You sat on a patch of grass and silently ate your lunch. The area where you were had a few flowers and you watched as a butterfly gently sat on a bloom. You didn't have your camera on you so you pulled out your phone and carefully lined up a shot to get the pretty insect before you. Once you were satisfied with what you got you sat back and enjoyed the atmosphere of this little spot, that is before it was ruined. You were sipping some juice when a loud voice interrupted your peace. "Hey! There you are" you heard a voice behind you boom, startling the butterfly and causing it to leave. Frowning, you turned to look at who was responsible for this. "We were looking for you girly" Kuroo chuckled. "Who is "we"?" you asked, puzzled as you only saw him peaking his head out from the window above where you were positioned on the grass. "umm hi" Kenma said as he popped his head out next to the larger boy. "Oh, hi kenma" you said, trying to play it cool as you remembered the previous night with the printer. "So what you doing out here all by yourself" Kuroo asked. "I was just eating my lunch" you answered. "How did you guys find me anyways?" "We were walking around the school looking for you since we didn't see you in the photography room and as we were walking Kenma saw you out the window taking a photo of a flower." You thought back to a few moments earlier and immediately got embarrassed as you remembered you were wearing a skirt and you have the bad habit of forgetting your surroundings when you get in the moment to take a photo. You realized you were down on your knees in an awkward position and quickly was overwhelmed with embarrassment. "Oh um um yeah sorry" you stammered as you poorly tried to play off your embarrassment. "So why were you guys looking for me?" "Oh! Kenma really wanted to see you" Kuroo laughed as he hit Kenma on the back, his face becoming washed in red. "Nah I'm just kidding" Kuroo laughed. "We just wanted to hang since you don't have any friends. And who knows, maybe you and this shy guy over here can hang out or something. Might be good for the both of you to get out of your shell a bit and make a friend." "I do have a friend" Kenma pouted. "I can't be your only friend Kenma!" Kuroo laughed. "Yeah that's fine. Here lets trade numbers" you offered, handing them your phone. "Sounds great!" Kuroo flashed a big smile. ding! Your phone chimed. Opening your messages you saw Kuroo added the three of you to a group chat. "Okay see you around" Kuroo waved as he bagan to walk away. "Bye (y/n)" Kenma waved and ran after the taller boy. You smiled I can't believe I have Kenmas' number now you thought as you packed up and started heading to your photography class. 

Photography class was the same as always. You and your classmates were free to roam the school for the period, camera in hand, taking photos of anything that caught your eye and when you printed them out in class it was time to write a reflection. After school as you were walking home you felt your phone buzz in your sweater pocket. 

Kuroo: hey guys lets go out this weekend

You: yeah I'm free. where though?

Kuroo: why don't you pick (y/n)?

you: hmmm okay. Well then why don't we hang out at the park by my house?

Kuroo: sounds great. how about we meet up at around 1?

you: sounds great! Why don't we have a picnic?

Kuroo: sounds like a plan

you: What about Kenma?

Kuroo: ay Kenma stop lurking

Kenma: sounds cool

You put your phone away as you turned the corner down your street with a big smile plastered across your face. You felt like you were finally making friends. You got excited and rushed into your room, ignoring your homework and instead planed out the picnic and daydreamed of what it might be like. 

The weekend approached faster than usual but you were excited for your outing with the guys more than you wanted to let on to them. You finished packing your picnic basket and was about to head out when you remembered to grab your camera. Once you made sure you had everything you headed out the front door of your house and texted the guys. 

you: hey guys, I'm walking over so I'll be there in about 5 minutes

You stood at the entrance of the park patiently waiting on the boys to show up. You looked down at your phone to check the time and when you looked back up you saw Kenma approaching you. "Huh? Where's Kuroo?" you asked Kenma. He shrugged and shyly looked away at the ground by his feet. "Okay... well until he shows up do you want to help me set up?" you asked, flashing the blond a smile. After you both set up the blanket and unpacked the food both of your phones buzzed. "Oh hey it's a text from Kuroo".

Kuroo: Hey guys, sorry but I forgot I promised to help my mom around the house today

Kuroo: Have fun and enjoy the picnic


	3. Chapter 3

After looking at what Kuroo said you looked over to the boy. "Oh. I guess Kuroo can't come after all". You turned to look at Kenma who was staring off into the distance. "You can head home if you don't wanna stay anymore" you said, as you looked to the part of the playground where some children were playing on the jungle gym. "No, I'll stay" he softly responded. You couldn't help but smile, feeling a slight blush dust your cheeks. 

The two of you ate the lunch you prepared and talked about generic things like school, the sky, and video games. After the two of you finished eating you took a little stroll around an area of a park, coming across a small patch of flowers you thought was pretty. Instinctively you pulled out your camera to take a few pictures of them. While centering one of the frames you caught a familiar head of blonde hair in background. Looking up from your viewfinder you saw Kenma laying in the flower patch looking at you. Without either of you realizing you had lined up to take a shot of him. "Umm, can I?" you asked holding your camera. "Umm sure" he replied, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. After taking a few shots of him lying in the flowers you had a brilliant idea. Sitting on the ground and placing your camera next to you, you got to work on constructing a flower crown for your subject. "What are you doing?" the blonde boy asked, now sitting up and dusting some grass of his back. "Here" you said, placing the delicate crown upon his head. Once pleased with the placement you resumed your picture taking. 

Once you felt satisfied with the pictures you took you packed your camera away. You and Kenma were still sitting in the patch of flowers as her was now attempting to make you a flower crown from a youtube tutorial he looked up. You sat there admiring him as he was focused. 'He's so cute' you thought. Your thoughts were interrupted as he leaned forward to your face, gently placing a flower in your hair. Shocked you accidentally leaned back to create distance between the two of you but moved too far. In an attempt to save you from falling backwards Kenma placed his hand on your back and tried to hold you up but it was too late and the both of you fell. He was on top of you with both his hands on either side of your head as you now lay in the grass. You two held eye contact for a minute before realizing what position you were in. Upon realizing this you both became deeply embarrassed and he quickly sat up, offering you a hand to get off the ground. "I couldn't make the crown and so I thought just a flower would look nice in your hair instead" he explained as he pulled you up. "It's okay. Thanks". You both decided it was about time to pack up and head home. As you reached the entrance of the park the sun was halfway through setting. Waving goodbye to Kenma you turned and began your short walk home. As you walked you looked up and admired the sun set sky until you felt a finger tap your shoulder. "I can walk you home" Kenma said to you as you turned around to face him. "It's okay~ I only live about 5 minutes away from here" you reassured him. "No, really it's fine" Kenma said. You shrugged and let him tag along. When you got to your front door you turned to face the blonde boy. "Thank you for hanging out with me today" you smiled. "Yeah, it was nice" he replied. As he turned and began walking away you stopped him. "Wait Kenma". Before he had fully turned around you quickly gave him a hug and then ran inside. You didn't get to see it but he walked away with a big smile plastered on his face. 'Well that went a lot better than expected' Kuroo thought as he emerged from his hiding place. He had, in fact, been spying on you two the entire time. 'Best. Wig man. Ever'.


	4. Chapter 4

~ With Kenma ~

It was now Sunday and I was thankful to have the house to myself because now I could play my games on the big tv in the living room instead of in my bedroom without annoying my family. I woke up kind of late today so I decided to eat lunch before beginning my day of fun. As I had a pot of instant noodles cooking on the stove I heard my doorbell ring. 'Who could that be?' I thought, since no one ever visits me. When I opened the door I saw Kuroo standing there with a big mischievous smile on his stupid face. "Hey Kuroo". "Hey big man!" he exclaimed as he pushed past me to enter my house "So how was it yesterday?". "It was fine. A little awkward" I responded, slightly annoyed, as I closed my front door. I walked over to my pot of noodles and began to drain it when he asked "You gonna elaborate?". "Ugh what do you want me to say? We ate lunch and that's about it". He was quiet for a second so I sat down at the table with him and serves us each a bowl of noodles. "Oh I definitely know it is not just that" he smiled and began to dig into his bowl. I blushed a little as I recalled the previous days events but quickly tried to shake it as I wanted to focus on the food before me. "Well since you won't own up to it I'll tell you what I saw". I stopped and looked him dead in the eyes, nervous as noodles hung from my mouth. "You and (y/n) got realllll close as she was taking photos of you. What was it I saw? You guys almost kiss~~" Kuroo teased, laughing and giving me this funny look with his eyes. I blushed so deep and began to malfunction, sending me into a short coughing fit. "No no no she took some photos and I fell. We DID NOT almost kiss you're being delusional" I said trying to play it off cooly but knowing I failed. Kuroo slammed his bowl down on the table, a little bit of liquid splashing onto the table. "It was obvious you wanted to". " Like I said, you're being delusional Kuroo". I went to wipe the what was on the table with a napkin when he grabbed my arm, forcing me to make eye contact with him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like her". I gulped, his gaze felt like it was eating directly into my soul. I gulped and turned away, standing up and taking my bowl to the sink. I heard him gulp the rest of his soup as I walked away. I began walking into the living room when I felt his big hands grab me by the shoulder and turn me to face him, this time giving me no chance to escape. "You like her Kenma, own up to your feelings." I couldn't help but blush and try to shrink up at his statement. He stood there waiting for me to say something, anything. "Yeah" I whispered, my eyes avoiding his and instead looking at the wall. He let go of my shoulders and patted my back. "Go for it dude. I think she likes you too". After that he didn't stay much longer, he watched me play one round of super smash bros and left. "How did you know what happened yesterday?" I asked as he was beginning to head out the door. "Oh. That's because I was spying on you guys the whole time" he laughed. "Wait! You didn't need to help your mom?" I asked, realization hitting me. "No" he laughed "I was setting you up secretly". I didn't know how to feel. He gave me a high five as he walked out the door and shouted "I'm the best wing man I know" as he walked down the driveway. I closed the door and headed to my room. I looked at the delicate flower crown that was sitting on my desk. I put it on and looked in the mirror. 'Own up to your feelings Kenma' I said in my head as I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter and the previous one were so short. I will try to make the next one longer.


End file.
